HairDie
by DarKazeura
Summary: A bored Yuffie is not a happy Yuffie. Thus, the twelve year old Ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, has learned to make her own fun. Takes place in Traverse Town.


Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games attached to it.

-

-

-

-

-

There was only one word for her plan; Brilliant. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she slowly, carefully, opened the door before her. Why hadn't she ever thought of this before? She wondered idly, before setting her thoughts one more onto the task she had set out to do.

She quickly padded across the softly carpeted room, her movements so silent, someone under a _silence_ spell would have made more noise. It was dark, but she could see just as well as if it had been daylight.

A small creak from the bed to the left made her pause and hold her breath. Had she been caught? No, it couldn't be, she internally protested, she was too _good_ to get caught, too _careful_, too _quiet_.

"Who'zattit, geh yer hands off mah..."

She flipped to the other side of the room silently, as far away from the bed as she could get. She stood encased in shadows, was he awake? Or was he just talking in his sleep? After fifteen minutes of not moving, she let out a silent breath. She was safe. She stifled a grin, she hadn't known he had talked in his sleep. Too bad she'd never be able to let anyone know she knew, or it would give away that she had been in his room in the middle of the night. Sometimes it sucked being as awesome as she was.

With a barely audible sigh, she continued through the room and into the bathroom en suite. She had work to do.

---

The next morning dawned bright and early. She smiled to herself, her nights work would be showing itself very quickly. He always got up early on Saturdays, and he was always freshly showered and dressed so that he could flirt with the delivery lady. Personally, she thought the delivery lady looked more like a chocobo than Cloud, but maybe she was just biased, the damn lady kept coming around at the most inappropriate times; usually when she was in the middle of pulling off a heist.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas. She hadn't actually slept in them, or at all, but she figured if on the off chance someone came to check on her, she should at least _look_ like she had been to sleep. She wasn't allowed to go out on the town at night anymore after all. Not with all the attacks. Not with all the _deaths_.

She made her way to the kitchen and jumped up onto the table, she wanted front row seats to her masterpiece after all."Hiya Squall." She addressed her leather wearing friend. He was leaning against the counter across the room.

"It's Leon." He replied stoically. He didn't even spare her a glance as he continued to sharpen his gunblade.

"Whatever," she waved her hand passively, they both knew that she would never call him by his proffered name, not when she knew how much it irked him when she called him by his real name. "Have you seen Cid this morning?" She tried to keep her voice casual. She was bouncing around inside, and that was good enough for her.

"..." Leon looked at her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just asking!" She lifted her hands up in a mock surrender, "No need to be all hostile ya know!" She jumped off the table and threw herself into a handstand.

Aerith was the next one to wake. She moved into the room, and like always, her gentle personality had a soothing effect on all who were in her presence. "Good morning."

"Mornin! She called out, she carefully shifted her weight onto her left hand so she could lift the right into a cheerful, upside down, wave. Now, most people would look shocked and weirded out by seeing a girl stand on her hands for more than an hour, but Aerith and Leon were used to her antics, in fact, they expected them.

There was a loud crash from the floor above them. She flipped to her feet in a show of extreme acrobatics, while Leon instantly stood with his gunblade drawn and Aerith moved so that the table was between her and the stairs.

"Whoa, head rush!" she grinned and spun around once. She could hear her masterpiece thumping around and had to wonder if he was actually going to go with his threat of cutting her up into little pieces to feed to the Heartless. The thumps sounded _really_ angry. "I think, maybe, Cid's having a bad day." She commented idly. She was strongly resisting the urge to twitch.

The thumping had moved and was now coming from the stairs. Her mouth dropped open in shock when Cid finally walked into the room, she hadn't expected her masterpiece to be so...master-iffic!

"..." Leon turned and left the room, she could tell that it was so no one would see him crack a smile, she had seen the twitch of the mans lips. Nothing ever got past her observation skills after all. Aerith, unlike herself and Leon, looked horrified.

"Nice hair Cid." She commented with a grin, "But I don't think pink really suits you. If you had asked, I think I have some blue dye that would have gone great with your eyes."

"Die!" The mans eyes widened into an almost hysterical rage. He pulled his spear out of the sheath he always carried it in and flew at her.

She giggled and ran out the door, there was no way the old guy would be able to keep up with her.

...But just in case, she decided it would be much safer to sleep at Tifa's house tonight. The twelve year old grinned and shot a look over her shoulder at the ship engineer behind her, he was tiring quickly. She stopped running and turned to face him, "Cid! You're gonna miss the delivery lady!"

Cid's already dark look turned darker, if that was even possible. But before he could reply, she jumped onto the roof of one of the neighboring houses. Tag always got boring after a couple minutes, no one could ever catch her. But it wasn't surprising, she was The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi after all.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Mmm... I haven't wrote a one shot in awhile, but I was in the mood. Please tell me what you all think!


End file.
